Finn (Star Wars)
General Finn, formerly known as FN-2187, often shortened to Eight-Seven to his fellow Stormtroopers, is the male protagonist/deuteragonist of the Star Wars sequel trilogy. After saving Poe Dameron, FN-2187 became Finn and joined the resistance by helping Poe escape. He later meets and befriends Rey and BB-8, both becoming one of Rey's first friends. Background Personality Raised to be a soldier, Finn is inexperienced to the world outside of the First Order, and knew nothing else but to be dutiful to his officers and trust in the First Order's goals. Compared to most Stormtroopers, he is still protective, intelligent, and strong enough that at one point he was considered to be one of the best Stormtroopers. Despite this regard, Finn is friendly and cared about his comrades enough to risk his own life for their safety. But Finn's loyalties changed when he witnessed his first field operation on Jakku watching the destruction and massacre of many innocent villagers by the First Order, including the death of a fellow Stormtrooper he had known personally. Seeing the true nature of his superiors caused Finn to start questioning who he was and wanted to abandon the life he had with the Order from this disillusion. This decision, among most of his negative actions, stems from Finn's greatest shortcomings; the fear and stress that he had sustained from the First Order. These traits can lead him to sudden panic, deserting others out of cowardice, or refusal to keep fighting a conflict where he knows how dangerous the First Order can be. However, Finn is good-natured and has a sense of justice, honor and empathy. Though he can be influenced by his past fear, Finn goes out of his way to rescue others who are less fortunate, including Poe Dameron and Rey when the two were captured by the First Order. When learning of the bravery of the Resistance in the face of the First Order's brutality along with the influence of his friends' altruism, Finn becomes more confident in himself and officially joins the Resistance to protect the Galaxy from the First Order. Abilities *'Expert Marksman:' As a former Stormtrooper, Finn is extremely skilled in utilizing blaster rifles. *'Weapons Proficiency:' As a former Stormtrooper, Finn is extremely skilled in utilizing various types of weapons; such as riot batons and blaster rifles. *'Expert Melee Combatant:' As a former Stormtrooper, Finn is extremely skilled in melee combat. *'Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant:' As a former Stormtrooper, Finn is extremely skilled in unarmed combat. *'Lightsaber Skills:' Despite his lack of training and his untested Force-sensitivity, Finn has some skills in lightsaber combat and is a highly gifted duelist. Finn was able to able to hold his own against a stormtrooper with a riot baton, despite being defeated, and was even able to hold his own against the Dark Jedi Kylo Ren, despite the latter being far more skilled and experience in lightsaber combat then he is. He was able to hold his own reasonably well for a relatively short period of time and even managed to lightly wound Ren's right shoulder. However, ultimately, Finn was defeated by Ren, who disarmed him of Anakin Skywalker's lightsaber and dealt him a severe wound to his back. *'The Force: '''Though his skills were barely developed, Finn was Force-Sensitive, and could utilize Force-sense to determine a person's intentions and whether or not they were nearby, unharmed, or hurt. He attempted to inform Rey of his abilities multiple times throughout ''The Rise of Skywalker, but was unable to due to circumstances working against him during their mission. Appearances The Force Awakens During the first raid of his life, due to working sanitation on Starkiller Base, Finn (then known by only his stormtrooper alias) was unable to kill innocent civillians on the planet Jakku, as well as watching a fellow Stormtrooper die. After Poe Dameron was tortured by Kylo Ren, Finn broke Dameron out of his cell and took the Resistance pilot to a safe area and revealed he was there to break Poe out of the First Order Star Destroyer. Poe asks if he is a member of the Resistance, but the former Stormtrooper reveals that he is actually a member who is defecting from the First Order. Poe accepts his help, deciding to steal a TIE fighter, betraying the first Order. As they fled, Poe asked for Finn's name, but he only gave him his call number because they never gave him his real name. Poe names him Finn, which the latter of the two finds he likes. Poe wished to go back to Jakku to find his droid, who was his friend and carrying a map that lead to Luke Skywalker. The duo is shot down from the Stormtroopers and crashland, but ultimately crashland on the planet. When Finn regained consciousness, he tried finding Poe, but believed him to be dead when he watched the TIE they were in sink into the desert. He takes Poe's jacket, discards his armor and makes his way towards civilization, where he meets the scavenger, Rey. Category:Star Wars Sequel Trilogy characters Category:Star Wars characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Deuteragonists Category:Live-action characters Category:Generals Category:Soldiers Category:Humans Category:Reformed characters Category:Pilots Category:Military characters Category:Henchmen Category:Disney Magic Kingdoms characters Category:Protagonists Category:Animated characters Category:Star Wars: Forces of Destiny characters Category:Adults Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Swordsmen Category:Characters in Disney parks